


The Sweetest Dreams

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Series, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up hard in the middle of the night, and his brother sleeping next to him is more than he can resist. </p><p> </p><p>The boys' ages are unspecified but it's pre-series. Consent is not addressed specifically in the fic, more like implied, but there's no doubt for me as the author that it's absolutely consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Boys. Bed sharing. Eh, that's all I got. Couldn't sleep, wrote this instead. It was a drabble that got away with me. Cross posted from my tumblr. Unbeta'd.

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night, suddenly all the way alert, and he's hard, his skin is too tight everywhere, and he's restless. Sam's sleeping on his stomach next to him, his face smushed into his pillow, facing him where his mouth is open and his breath plays on the skin of Dean's arm in a warm, teasing kind of rhythm. Dean shimmies back a bit so he's half sitting up. It's hot in the motel room - it's August for chrissake and Dad couldn't afford to dump them somewhere with working A/C, so they'd kicked the sheets down while they slept and from where he's at Dean's got a pretty great view. The moonlight pours in the window and now that his eyes are adjusted to the dark he can see the smooth lines of Sam's back, the tempting swell of his ass covered by his worn, threadbare boxer-briefs.

  
Dean bites his lip and tries not to make a noise but it feels so good when he finally takes himself in his hand. He tucks his underwear down behind his balls and his eyes roam the miles of Sam's exposed skin, keep getting stuck on his ass; it's Dean's favourite place to be.

  
He keeps stroking himself and with his free hand he reaches for the small of Sam's back, tracing lightly and dancing between the dimples there, feeling the dips and how baby-soft he still is. He looks up to Sam's face but his kid brother is still dead to the world, drooling onto his pillow. Dean sighs, resigned, giving himself a good squeeze. It's been a while since he's done this; he's jittery thinking about how far he'll get before Sam wakes up. Last time he woke up pretty quick, not that either of them could complain after where that led them.

  
He takes his hand back to suck on his fingers, soak them with broad strokes of his tongue, and he has to fight the impulse to moan around his mouthful. He spares another glance at Sam as he slides his hand underneath the waistband of his brother's underwear but Sam doesn't stir.

  
Dean's other hand is pulling in a steady rhythm but he gets a little distracted as he seeks out Sam's hole with his spit-soaked digit, easing his finger between his brother's plush cheeks. When he finds it, it puckers reflexively at the touch and Dean nearly bites clean through his lip. Sam makes a snuffling sound and his fingers twitch where they're lying on the bed in the tiny space between them but otherwise he still doesn't wake; it sends sharp spikes of want all the way down to Dean's toes.

  
He keeps pulling at himself with one hand and circles Sam's hole with the other, painting it with his wet fingertip and stroking the edges gently. He's started to buck into his fist a little and struggles to keep his hips still, torn between wanting to let Sam sleep and wanting to wake him. Sam has made a few small noises but still sleeps, so Dean braves forward. He pushes his finger past the ring of muscle and slowly eases it into his brother's body, his eyes locked on Sam's face. His expression is still until Dean's in all the way to the knuckle. He starts to move his finger around, making space for himself, and Sam whimpers and squirms. Dean stills immediately, watching and waiting, but then Sam's hips are moving, just a little, and the kid is still asleep but he's chasing Dean's finger anyway and fuck -- Dean's suddenly so close. He starts stripping himself in earnest and fucks his finger in and out of Sam's ass as he approaches that finish line, too desperate and on edge now to have any more finesse, starting to lose it for the way Sam rocks back to meet him, the hot pull of Sam's body around his finger.

  
He hears a sharp inhale and looks down as Sam's eyes fly open and lock on his, a flush in his cheeks and want written clear across his face.

  
"Dean..." He moans and cants his hips back further and Dean is undone by the sound of his baby brother's voice.

  
"Sammy-" he chokes out when he comes, come pouring over his hand and pulsing up onto his stomach, his finger going still in Sam's body even as the kid keeps grinding back on it, his eyes on the mess Dean's making the whole while.

  
Dean sighs and relaxes back into the pillow behind him, smiling lazily as Sam tentatively drags a finger through the come on his stomach, making lines through it before sucking that finger into his mouth, moaning around it while he cleans it off.

  
" _Fuck_. You're killing me, kiddo," Dean groans. He starts moving his finger again and it makes Sam gasp.

"Yeah well, you started it," Sam throws back but there's no heat in it as he closes his eyes and bears down on Dean's finger.

  
"You want me to keep goin'?" Dean teases, like he doesn't know. He slips another finger in before Sam can answer and his brother makes the prettiest little sounds.

  
"Yeah, Dean," Sam moans and scooches closer, nestles in against Dean's side so Dean can feel his breath on his ribs and reach his ass that much easier.

  
"That's it, Sammy," Dean murmers, his hand and his brother's hips moving together and Dean knows Sam's rubbing himself against the sheets.

  
"C'mon, baby. Just like this. Wanna feel you come, feel you around my fingers."

  
"Dean, please," Sam whines and Dean can tell he's close. He bends his fingers so he can stroke Sam's prostate, grinning when Sam shudders with it. A moment later he's going still as he comes, making a mess underneath him and sighing his big brother's name.

  
Dean is gentle when he takes his hand back, sliding his fingers out of Sam's now lax body and his brother sighs again, small and happy. The sound of it makes Dean's heart light.

  
"Come over on this side, Sammy. 'Fore you fall asleep in the wet spot."

  
Sam grumbles, already half asleep again, but clumsily pushes himself up and makes his way to Dean's other side. As he settles, Dean uses a T-shirt from off the floor to clean them up, Sam squirming and making little disgruntled noises as Dean moves him how he needs to.

  
Dean barely has time to scoot back down into the bed after tossing the shirt when Sam's already burrowed in at his side, sliding his legs on top and between Dean's and breathing out heavily because he was barely awake to begin with. Dean smiles into the darkness as he carefully makes himself comfortable, Sam clinging to him all the while. He feels easy and tired now too, and sneaks in a quick kiss to the top of Sam's head.

  
"Sweet dreams, Sammy," he whispers against his brother's hair, just before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you darlings, as always, for reading. Comments and kudos mean the world ❤


End file.
